Rosselynn
by megsy r
Summary: see inside LewisxRoss this is a dating simulation turned into a story.I thought the dating sim had a great plot.


**(this is just a dating sim typed up into a story, it is not my ideas.)**

**CHARACTERS: ROSS (ROSSELYNN), LEWIS, JOSEPH, STELLA, ANNA, MR. TOKO, DANIEL, IAN, ALIX**

My first memories were of an orphanage in a quiet place. I spent some of the days watching the other children leave with their new parents, but most of them were spent looking at what laid across the other side of the old gated fence in the backyard. "Um that's my ball. May I please have it back?" Said a strange boy. "My name is Lewis. What's yours?"

"I don't have one. They said that my new mommy and daddy have to give me one."

"…." "Would you like to come play with me?"

"They told me I can't leave until my new mommy and daddy get here."

"Oh…"

My hopes of being adopted never came true, but something even better happened. It turned out that my name was Ross Urwin and that I was the long lost daughter of a royal family from the Lunar Kingdom. I'll never forget that happy moment when I was reunited with my parents, Sakka and Lilla. They would have never found me if it wasn't for that boy Lewis though. He was actually a servant of my royal family despite his young age. I grew close to him since he was my personal servant.

I thought all my worries were over until a war broke out years later. Many kingdoms panicked and started to attack one another in order to gain more land and resources. I became afraid of the future yet again…

AT LUNAR KINGDOM CASTLE

ROSS: Wh-What's going on? Don't tell me that the castle's under attack now!

?: Milady…! M-Milady, where are you?

ROSS: I'm over here, Lewis!

LEWIS: Hurry, we need to get out of here now! Cesathis's soldiers have entered the castle!

ROSS: But what about my parent's… a-and everybody else? You can't leave all of them behind!

LEWIS: Th-they'll be fine! Please…! Milady, we have to go now!

ROSS: Aah! L-let go of me…! No, Lewis!

IN A DIFFERENT KINGDOM

LEWIS: Are you alright? We can take a short break if you're tired.

ROSS: I'm okay. But where are we going to go now, Lewis? We've been running around like this forever! We don't even know where we are!

LEWIS: I'm sorry, Milady. All I wanted to do was protect you, but it looks like I've failed.

ROSS: "Failed"? Yeah right! We're both still alive, aren't we?

LEWIS: Um… y-yes, of course! You're absolutely right.

LEWIS: … Huh? Is it just my eyes, or do I see something in the distance?

ROSS: N-no, I see it too! It… it looks like a village! Ah! There's a castle over there too!

LEWIS: A castle! That's it! I'm sure that the people there will help us if we tell them that you're a princess. Hurry, Milady! Let's go!

AT THE CASTLE ENTRANCE

LEWIS: Well here we are. I suppose all I can do now is cross my fingers and give the door a knock.

LEWIS KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

?: Do you have any idea what time it is? If it's not important come back in the morning. State your name and business.

LEWIS: Y-yes! I apologize for bothering you this late at night. M-my name is Lewis Ashton and I'm here with the princess of the Lunar Kingdom. Our castle was attacked and we were forced to flee.

LEWIS: We've been wandering around for hours and have no destination or shelter. I would be grateful if you were so kind as to let us stay here.

LEWIS: U-um, hello? Are you still there?

?: I'm thinking, don't rush me. If you're so impatient then just come in for now.

LEWIS: Yes, of course! Th-thank you very much!

They come in

Lewis: U-um, hello? Are you still there?

?: I'm coming, I'm coming. Can't you just wait for one second?

?: Just what I need. More useless people asking for my help.

LEWIS: Oh…! Y-your name! I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before, but what is your name, sir?

JOSEPH: Joseph Knight. And address me as "your majesty" instead of "sir" from now on.

LEWIS: "Y-your Majesty"? Ah! Wait, I've heard your name before! You're the youngest king in this country! So then this must be the Hepcatsis Kingdom, right?

JOSEPH: Correct. And if I remember clearly, you said that you two were from the Lunar Kingdom?

LEWIS: Um, y-yes, your majesty. The Lunar Kingdom was attacked by Cesathis.

JOSEPH: Sakka Urwin is your king, isn't he? Where is he right now?

LEWIS: I… I don't know. But I'm sure that he escaped safely like his daughter.

LEWIS: Um, y-your Majesty…?

JOSEPH: I've made my decision. Please escort yourselves out of this Kingdom and never return. I don't want to see your faces ever again.

LEWIS: Wh-what? Y-your Majesty, why? P-please…! We have nowhere else to go!

JOSEPH: I've just decided that I don't like you two. There are no benefits for me if I let you stay. The only useful thing that I could ever gain from the Lunar Kingdom are relations with the royalty anyway.

JOSEPH: Now please leave. I'm tired and don't want to deal with this anymore.

LEWIS: Wait!

LEWIS: She'll… marry you.

LEWIS: King Joseph, will you take the princess's hand in marriage?

ROSS: L-lewis! What're you doing? That's crazy! You're not serious, are-

JOSEPH: Fine.

ROSS: W-wait a second! I never said that I would marry you! You can't do this!

JOSEPH: I can and I will! If you disagree, then leave.

ROSS: I can't marry this guy! He's a total jerk!

LEWIS: Milady… How rude! He's standing right there!

JOSEPH: The wedding will take place in a month from now. Like I said, if you don't want to go through with this, then you and your elf servant must leave.

JOSEPH: Since the princess seems to be still making up her mind, you two can stay at the empty houses on the west part of the village. We're done now, right? Good night.

AT THE HOUSE

LEWIS: Wow. This house is actually pretty nice. Wasn't it nice of the king to let us stay in it?

LEWIS: … Milady, please don't look at me like that. I only did all of that to protect you.

ROSS: How is marrying him supposed to protect me?

LEWIS: H-he wouldn't have let us stay if I didn't say that you would marry him! He did say that the only thing worth gaining to him from the Lunar Kingdom were relations with the royalty…

LEWIS: It's getting late and you've been through a lot today. I think it's about time for us to get some rest. I'll be in the house next door so don't worry. Sweet dreams, Milady.

Lewis leaves and Ross goes to bed.

ROSS: Z… Z… Z… Z… Z…

IN THE MORNING

ROSS: *yawn* What time is it? Just how long did I sleep for anyway?

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

ROSS: Ah, come in!

LEWIS: Good morning, Milady. Did you sleep well?

ROSS: Ew. It's pink… and why did you get me a dress? I'm not living in a castle anymore. Can't I just wear pants or something?

LEWIS: P-pink? This isn't pink! It's fuchsia! And of course you can't wear pants! You're still a princess! You must dress appropriately!

ROSS: *sigh* Fine. But aren't pink and fuchsia pretty much the same thing?

LEWIS: It doesn't matter, Milady. I think that this colour will look nice on you. Now hurry up and get dressed! We should go back to the castle to pay King Joseph a visit.

ROSS: Wh-what? No way! Why would I ever want to see that jerk again?

LEWIS: You're going to marry him, aren't you? You should at least try to get to know him. Maybe he was just in a bad mood yesterday. Just give him another chance!

ROSS: Okay, okay! I'll do it! Just get out of here so that I can change already!

LEWIS: That's the spirit, Milady! I'll go on ahead actually. We'll meet up at the castle, okay?

ROSS: *sigh*

AT THE CASTLE

ROSS: Hey, Lewis. Is something wrong?

LEWIS: Ah, Milady! It's King Joseph… he… he's gone…!

ROSS: G-gone? So… he's… dead?

LEWIS: Nooo! Don't tell me that you were secretly hoping for that to happen! Here, I found this note on his throne…

THE NOTE READ

_I went to go take care of some business. I'll be back before the wedding._

_Joseph Knight_

ROSS: So what? He'll be back. It's not like he's gone forever.

LEWIS: B-but… now you can't get to know him! *sigh* I guess the o only thing you can do now is wait for him to return.

ROSS: Whatever. I've had enough of this. I'm going out for a walk.

LEWIS: Ah-ah! Please be careful, Milady!

LATER ON AT WHERE LEWIS IS STAYING

LEWIS: Oh! Hello, Milady. Did you explore the town yet? This place isn't so bad is it?

ROSS: It would be a lot nicer if its king wasn't such a jerk.

LEWIS: Like, I said, you should at least give him another chance. Maybe he's actually a nice person. I'm sure that he has his reasons.

LEWIS: I was right. You do look good in that colour. I think that dress suits you very well, Milady.

ROSS: Don't you have anything else that I can wear?

LEWIS: Of course. A princess can't wear just one dress all of the time. I put a blue one in your dresser, but it's a bit fancy. Don't wear it unless it's a special occasion.

LEWIS: You look kind of down. Is there something wrong?

ROSS: Of course I am. Our kingdom was attacked!

LEWIS: Everything will be alright, I promise. Here, this should help you relax, Milady. (+1 coffee)

LEWIS: I wonder where King Joseph went. It's strange for a King to leave his Kingdom so suddenly like that.

ROSS: Maybe he's just avoiding me.

LEWIS: Nonsense. Why would he do that? He did agree to marry you. Anyways, you're a very charming person, Milady. I'm sure that he will come to realize that once he gets to know you better.

LATER ON THAT DAY

LEWIS: Oh. Good day, Milady. Do you need something?

ROSS: I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much.

LEWIS: I just want to make sure that you're okay. You've been through a lot.

LEWIS: Hepcatsis Kingdom doesn't really have a healthy environment, but the villagers are quite friendly. I suppose that I prefer nicer people over scenery.

ROSS: Have you made any new friends yet?

LEWIS: Hmm, that girl who works at the bazaar is pretty nice. So is the priest… though he is pretty strange. I've never me anybody like him before…

28 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

ROSS: Why did you become a servant for my family anyway?

LEWIS: Huh? Uh… w-well, being a servant um, guaranteed food and shelter… at least back then it did. But that doesn't matter. I enjoy serving you very much.

LEWIS: Ah, I just made some tea. Here, have some. Do you want me to add anything to your cup?

ROSS: How about some Honey?

LEWIS: Certainly. I actually think that I may add some to mine too. It's a wonderful sweetener, isn't it?

LEWIS: Do you remember that one time when you made me jump into a river you dropped your shoe into? Sorry that I wasn't able to find it.

ROSS: Oh yeah. Didn't you get a fever? I feel kind of bad…

LEWIS: It wasn't that bad, Milady. I practically got better the next day. I just hope that something like that doesn't happen ever again.

ROSS: Just what do you do in your free time?

LEWIS: Funny that you should ask… I was just thinking about that. Well, I guess that I read whenever I have the time to. I've been a lot less busy since I don't have those castle duties anymore.

LEWIS: I find it strange that there are no knights or guards at the castle. There are maids and servants though. A kingdom around these parts should at least have some protection.

ROSS: Just what kind of king doesn't have knights or guards?

LEWIS: None that I know of. Hmm… perhaps they're away right now? I'm not sure.

ONLY 27 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

LEWIS: Did you know that anybody can use magic? I always thought that only witches could.

ROSS: What is magic even good for anyway?

LEWIS: I heard that certain spells can increase your health, money and even make people fall in love with each other. It actually sounds kind of scary if you think about it…

LATER ON THAT DAY

LEWIS: You're not still mad about me getting you into you're engagement, are you?

ROSS: I just wish that you would've considered my feelings more…

LEWIS: … I wish that I would've done that too, Milady. I'm sorry. I was only focused on protection rather than your happiness.

LEWIS: I kind of miss the castle library back at home… though all of the books or most of the books were probably destroyed from Cesathis's invasion.

ROSS: Didn't you and I used to read books in that library?

LEWIS: Yes we did. I wish that we could do that now actually. I guess that you don't really appreciate things until once they're gone.

ROSS: Do you remember the time when we first met?

LEWIS: Of course I do, Milady. It was at the orphanage. I'll never forget that sweet face of yours.

LEWIS: I wonder how King Sakka and Queen Lilla are doing…

ROSS: You really care about my parents, huh?

LEWIS: A-ah… It's only natural for me to I suppose.

ONLY 26 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

LEWIS: Ah, you've got a stray hair, Milady. Here, I'll get it for you.

ROSS: Oh, thanks.

LEWIS: NO problem. Did I ever tell you how lovely your hair is? Um, sorry. That sounded kind of strange, didn't it? But I-I really mean it. It's beautiful.

LEWIS: I heard about a Kingdom named Wonderland. Apparently it's one of the most beautiful and peaceful Kingdoms. It's no wonder why it's called Wonderland.

ROSS: I wish that we could go there someday.

LEWIS: I'm afraid that we won't be able to travel until the war ends, Milady. Maybe we could go visit there someday in the long future.

ROSS: Why were you chosen to be my personal servant anyways?

LEWIS: Huh? U-um… your mother and father must really trust me. I-I did promise them that I would always make sure that you're safe.

LEWIS: Isn't the priest a strange fellow. I've seen creatures before but nonr like him…

ROSS: I wonder what his species is.

LEWIS: I've actually asked him before, but he didn't really give me a solid response. He told me that I could call him a "humpty dumpty".

ONLY 25 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: I just got back from the market. Here I got this for you. (+1 candies)

ROSS: Oh. Thanks, Lewis.

LEWIS: Anytime, Milady.

LEWIS: Milady, you know Alix, right? He serves your family like me. I was just thinking about him. I hope he's doing okay.

ROSS: Alix, who is he again?

LEWIS: Y-you really don't remember him? Well I guess you don't see him that often because he just serves your father. He's been serving him ever since he was a child.

LEWIS: Please stay away from the forest, Milady. Wh-who knows what could be in there…

ROSS: You seem like you're scared of it.

LEWIS: N-no! It's… it's just that… okay, maybe I am a little bit afraid of it, but it's dark and creepy! Of course I'm afraid of it!

ROSS: I'm jealous of your pretty violet eyes, Lewis.

Lewis: R-really? Oh…! Your father has violet eyes too, Milady. I guess your wishing that you had inherited that trait, huh?

LEWIS: The other day I saw a turtle. I must have scared him because he quickly hid inside of his shell when I got close to him.

ROSS: "He"? How do you know that it was a boy?

LEWIS: Turtles have this hole on their tale called a "cloaca", Milady. If the cloaca is in the middle of their tail then it's male. If the cloaca is really close to the shell, then it's female. I read about that in a book once.

ONLY 24 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: I wish that I was a good cook like Alix. Have you ever tasted his pastries? Your father never really cared for his cooking, but I sure have always had.

ROSS: You seem to know a lot about my dad…

LEWIS: Ah, e-even if I don't really serve him personally, I still talk to him here and there. Alix tells me a lot about him too.

LEWIS: M-Milady. Here, I got something for you.

ROSS: What is it?

LEWIS: I-I thought you might like them. They're really pretty, aren't they? (Roses)

ROSS: Do you really want me to marry Joseph?

LEWIS: O-of course I do, Milady. If you don't, then he won't let you stay in this Kingdom…

LEWIS: M-Milady, we should go out and spend a day together. I would like that anyway…

ROSS: Sure, that sounds good.

LEWIS: Great. Just let me know when you're ready.

They go out.

After they come back.

LEWIS: I want you to give me your honest opinion. How do you really feel about King Joseph, Milady?

ROSS: I think that he's a good guy on the inside.

LEWIS: Really? I actually think the same. I'm sure that you two could really get along…

ONLY 23 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

LEWIS: Are you okay, Milady? You look like you have a lot on your mind.

ROSS: I was just thinking about my parents.

LEWIS: Your father is a good man, isn't he? Alix told me that he used to be pretty rebellious when he was younger, but that changed when he was younger, but that changed when he met your mother.

LEWIS: …..

ROSS: What are you doing?

LEWIS: Ah, I was just thinking about something…

LEWIS: Milady, how do you feel about your parents?

ROSS: What do you mean?

LEWIS: Um, n-never mind. It's nothing really.

LEWIS: …..

ROSS: Is something wrong?

LEWIS: N-no, everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now…

ONLY 22 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

ROSS: Sorry I got mad at you before. You're just doing what's best.

LEWIS: Don't apologize, Milady. I'm sorry that I didn't consider your own wishes more. You're really important to me.

LEWIS: Oh, Milady. I… I need to tell you something…

ROSS: What is it?

LEWIS: Sakka and Lilla aren't your real mother and father.

ROSS: Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?

LEWIS: They adopted you, Milady. Your real parents are still unknown…

ROSS: Don't… don't lie to me Lewis. H-how do you know if that's true?

LEWIS: I know it's true because I'm… Sakka and Lilla's only son.

ROSS: That can't be right. Y-you're my servant, aren't you?

LEWIS: I couldn't get you off my mind after I met you at the Orphanage. I begged my mother and father to help you, but the only thing that they could do was adopt you… but in our country it's against the law for a royal family to have more than one child.

LEWIS: The records of me once being Sakka and Lilla's son were destroyed and replaced with you, and thus I became the royal family servant.

ROSS: … Why did you do that, Lewis?

LEWIS: It… it was love at first sight, Milady.

ROSS: You idiot. You shouldn't have done that…

LEWIS: Milady, that was the best decision I have ever made in my life. I can't imagine reality without you.

ONLY 21 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: Milady, as your servant, I deeply care for you… but it's okay. Please, marry Joseph… do it for me.

ROSS: All right I will… for you.

LEWIS: Thank you. Do not worry, Milady. Just remember that I'll always be your servant.

LEWIS: *yawn* I've been having trouble sleeping at night. Ah, I feel exhausted…

ROSS: You should take a break or at least rest for a little bit.

LEWIS: You're right, Milady. Thank you… I think that I'll go do that right now.

LATER ON

LEWIS: Milady, you're not too upset about Sakka and Lilla not being your real parents, are you?

ROSS: It doesn't really matter. They love me like real parents.

LEWIS: I'm really glad that they treated you as if you really were their daughter. They're both very loving people.

ROSS: Do you think that your parents still love you?

LEWIS: I'm not sure if you've noticed, but they still treated me like a s too. I guess that wasn't too hard though since I don't actually serve them.

LEWIS: Doesn't the air feel nicer today, Milady? How about we go and take a walk later?

ROSS: Sure. That sounds like a good idea.

LEWIS: Lovely! I wish that there was more sunny weather around here, but at least it doesn't rain a lot.

THEY GO FOR A WALK

ONLY 20 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: Do you have any idea where King Joseph went, Milady? I'm pretty sure that if I asked him, he wouldn't tell me.

ROSS: Maybe I'll ask the next time I see him.

LEWIS: Hm, he might tell you. I just hope that boy knows what he's doing. He's so young… well he's probably older than me actually, but still…

LEWIS: I wonder when this whole war will end. *sigh* Why must people always fight like this?

ROSS: I'm sure that it'll end soon. Just have some hope.

LEWIS: You're right, Milady. Thank you for that.

LEWIS: I remember that Alix once told me that your father used to travel to different worlds. I'm not sure how he did it, but the things he saw must have been amazing.

ROSS: I wonder what the other worlds are like.

LEWIS: I think I heard him say that they have really advanced technology. They can do amazing things and magic doesn't even exist in their world. I wonder what life there would be like…

ROSS: Let's have some tea, Lewis.

LEWIS: Of course, Milady! Sounds good to me. Let me go heat up some water.

AFTER THEY HAD TEA

LEWIS: We'll be living in the castle once you marry King Joseph, huh? I'm actually going to miss this house. It's small, but really cosy and nice.

ROSS: You'll get used to the new castle.

LEWIS: I hope so. Even though I've been living in the Lunar Kingdom's castle all my life, I still feel kind of uncomfortable in fancy environments.

ONLY 19 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: Now that I think about it, you have nothing to wear for your wedding! Oh no… what are we going to do, Milady?

ROSS: Can't I just wear that blue dress you gave me?

LEWIS: Of course not! T hat's no wedding gown! *sigh*Well I guess if you have nothing else, then that…

LEWIS: Hepcatsis is really quiet isn't it? The people here don't socialize much…

ROSS: Maybe it's because of the war.

LEWIS: Perhaps, Milady. *sigh* The war really does cause a lot of problems.

LATER ON THAT DAY

AT LEWIS'S PLACE

LEWIS: Oh-oh. Hello, Milady. The wedding day is coming up soon, isn't it? Are you ready for it?

ROSS: It's impossible to be ready for something like this.

LEWIS: You may be right. I think that I myself am not ready to see you get married. Just please remember to put a smile on. Your happiness is my happiness, Milady.

AT WHERE STELLA WORKS

STELLA: Did you know you need magic in order to unlock hidden cheat codes? The green potion over there can give you more magic if you need it.

AT WHERE ANNA WORKS

ANNA; Have you found any hidden cheat codes yet? Make sure to stop by Stella's shop to buy green potions if you need to raise your magic.

ONLY 18 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

MR. TOKO: Hey, did you know that there's another Kingdom called "Wonderland"? I was there once. I stole pens from the King and messed around with lots of people. Ahh, those were good times…

AT THE BLACKSMITH'S

?: …

ROSS: Um, hello?

?: Huh?

?:…..

ROSS: Not much of a talker, are you?

?: Um…

?: Are you talking to me?

ROSS: Who else would I be talking to?

?: Oh… um, nobody I guess.

?: Just who are you anyway?

ROSS: My name's Ross.

DANIEL: Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Daniel.

ONLY 18 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT THE OLD ABANDONED PLACE

?: Oh. Aren't you that one princess who's supposed to marry the King?

ROSS: Yeah. How did you know?

?: I just heard some things. That's all.

?: You came here from another Kingdom right? So where are you from?

ROSS: The Lunar Kingdom.

?: Wasn't that Kingdom attacked? Oh… so that's why you came here. That's really too bad.

?: Hey, do I have to call you "your highness" and stuff? I would rather call you by your name, but…

ROSS: Sure, it's okay. My name's Ross.

?: Huh, that's a weird name. Well thanks anyway. I find it a lot easier and convenient to call people by their names.

ROSS: So what's your name anyway?

IAN: Oh, sorry. It's Ian Leroy. Don't call me Mr. Leroy though. It really doesn't suit me.

AT WHERE STELLA WORKS

STELLA: You're his majesty's fiancée, aren't you? I wish you two good luck and happiness. I hope you can do something about that man though. His heart has been as cold as ice for as long as I can remember.

ONLY 17 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT WHERE STELLA WORKS

STELLA: Have you seen that coffin in the forest? They say that a vampire was locked in it as punishment for killing a woman. I'm not sure if any of that's true though. It's probably all just folklore.

STELLA: I don't allow people to work here without any proper experience. You have to be very careful when working around the potions.

STELLA: I think that there's a restless spirit in the blacksmiths. I've never seen anybody there, but I always feel this presence whenever I'm near it.

ONLY 16 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN

ROSS: *sigh* Only 16 more days until the wedding. That Joseph guy hasn't even come back though! How am I supposed to marry him if he's not even here?

?: Your highness, is that you…?

ROSS: H-huh? Wh-who said that?

?: It IS you! I thought so! I'm down here, your highness!

ROSS: Wait… who are you?

ALIX: Y-y-your highness…! You really don't remember me? It's me, Alix! I'm your father's personal servant! We don't talk much, but you've at least seen me before, right?

?: ALLLLLIIIIIXXXXX!

LEWIS: Alix! You're okay! Thank goodness.

ALIX: L-Lewis, my boy! P-put me down!

LEWIS: Ah, s-sorry…!

LEWIS: So what are you doing here, Alix?

ALIX: I actually came to look for you two. I'm glad that I've finally found you though. I've been spending the last couple of weeks going from kingdom to kingdom.

LEWIS: So then King Sakka and Queen Lilla are safe too, right?

ALIX: Yes. All thanks to some help from another kingdom.

LEWIS: A-another kingdom?

ALIX: Shortly after the invasion started, an army came out of nowhere and fought off Cesathis's soldiers. I have no idea who they were or what kingdom they were from though.

LEWIS: So our kingdom is safe then? Ah, thank goodness. Wait, does that mean we can go back home now?

ALIX: Unfortunately no. It's still too dangerous. Finding this kingdom and you two would've taken a lot less time if I didn't keep on getting captured by soldiers.

LEWIS: Y-you were captured?

ALIX: A few times, yes. But I'm small and sneaky. Escaping was never that hard, but you two should stay here until the war ends. Anyways, I'm going to head back home now.

LEWIS: A-already? Can't you stay around for a little bit longer?

ALIX: No can do, my boy. The King and Queen are waiting for me. I'll come back to visit when I can. Just take care of Princess Ross, all right?

LEWIS: A-ah, be careful, Alix! Please have a safe trip home!

LEWIS: There he goes… Well, at least we know that our kingdom is safe, right? You… still have to marry Joseph though. It might be another year or even two before the war finally ends.

LEWIS: Well, I better get going, Milady. I'll be at my house as usual if you need me.

ONLY 15 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 14 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

AT ANNA'S

ANNA: The king hardly ever leaves this Kingdom. I wonder why he left… maybe it was just for his own personal reasons.

ONLY 13 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 12 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 11 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 10 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 9 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 8 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 7 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 5 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 4 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 2 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

ONLY 1 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING

THE WEDDING

ROSS: So today's finally the day, huh?

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

ROSS: *sigh* Come in!

ROSS: Wha- J-Joseph… ?

JOSEPH: Here, get changed into this.

ROSS: Oh, th-thanks…

JOSEPH: Hey.

ROSS: Yeah?

JOSEPH: I'll take you back to your Kingdom if you want.

ROSS: Wh-what?

JOSEPH: If you don't want to marry me, then you can return to your Kingdom since it's not being invaded anymore. I'll have my soldiers escort you so that you'll be safe.

ROSS: Why didn't you offer this earlier? Why now on our wedding day?

JOSEPH: I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to.

JOSEPH: I'll give you some time to think. I'll be waiting at the church.

AT THE CHURCH

LEWIS: Oh…! Y-you look… lovely today, Milady. So are you ready for the wedding to start?

ROSS: Lewis, I don't want to marry him.

LEWIS: M-milady, please. It's for your own good. He won't let you stay here where it's safe if you don't.

ROSS: Joseph told me that I don't have to marry him anymore.

LEWIS: Huh? Really?… Are you sure that you don't want to marry him though?

ROSS: I'm sure Lewis. Because I'd rather be with you.

LEWIS: M-milady… would it be wrong for me to love you?

LEWIS: I… I just couldn't let go of you, Milady. I just couldn't get you out of my head.

LEWIS: Thank you, Milady…

LEWIS: … Thank you for loving me in return.

AFTER THE WAR ENDED, LEWIS AND I WENT BACK TO THE LUNAR KINGDOM AND GOT MARRIED. WE ALSO HAD A BABY GIRL. WE DECIDED TO NAME HER… "LILLIAN".

YEARS BEFORE THAT I ALSO FOUND OUT WHO MY REAL PARENTS WERE AND I FOUND OUT WHERE I COME FROM.

FIND OUT NEXT TIME HOW ROSS MET HER REAL PARENT'S. FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE AND WHERE SHE COMES FROM. NEXT TIME ON ROSSELYNN.

THE END

ROSSELYNN

TO BE

CONTINUED

Preview Of Rosselynn2

Ross and Lewis are a happy couple. Ross finds out who her parents are. Lewis asks Ross to marry him, but he can't because it is against the law to marry someone who isn't a princess. (Lewis's parents didn't create this law) Ross finds out what kingdom she is from and learns about her family. Ross must then make a tough decision about where she wants to stay. In the Kingdom she was born in, or in the Kingdom that she has known as home all her life. There is more to her choice but I can't reveal that yet.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all characters and ideas. I own some characters and ideas. I own Kyle, who you will find out who he is when the sequel comes out.


End file.
